Personal Area Networks are developing as adjuncts to local area networks (LANs). Modern personal area networking (PAN) generally refers to a small group of devices that communicate wirelessly and are normally within a small, personal, area. The PAN usually communicates with a network hub or a server that provides connection to a larger local area network (LAN) and to the Internet. Communication within the PAN is generally by RF or infrared devices and interface with the LAN is usually accomplished by cable connections between the wireless hub and the network server.
The wireless nature of a PAN implies the portability of the devices within it. Devices in the PAN are usually small and often battery powered such as laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), or other wireless devices. There are also protocols for implementing wireless network access for printers, scanners and other computer peripherals in the personal area network. With such portability, wireless access devices are easily transported between physical areas in the workplace as well as away from the workplace altogether.
Security and safety of data in a network can be jeopardized by uncontrolled access to a network by unauthorized users of wireless access devices, by authorized users in areas exposed to observation by unauthorized persons or computers, by users authorized in some areas but not in others, and by authorized network users with unauthorized devices. Wireless access removes what limited restrictions on access as are provided by wired connection.
Existing means of controlling access to wireless networks are similar to those used in the wired arena. They are typically centralized controls residing in a server in a network and dependent on the physical location of the connection point of the various access devices. Wireless access devices reduce the significance of physical location of connection points and thereby their utility in limiting access to authorized users.
What is needed, then, is means of controlling access to wireless networks, such as personal area networks, in order to provide security for those personal area networks against access by unauthorized users and unauthorized devices. Furthermore, such means should not be dependent on the permanent physical location of a connection point.